Another Night
by randompandattack
Summary: After another D.A. meeting Harry and Susan have some fun in the room of requirement. Harry/Susan, Lemon. one-shot.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Rated M for sex and language. Just an experiment of mine.**

As another D.A. meeting finished up all the students were slowly filing out. Harry was finishing checking his marauders map for any Slytherin patrols as the last students made a run for it. Hermione and Ron had been at the front of the group so to lead the majority to safety while Harry had chosen to bring up the rear.

As the last one left the door shut soundly and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "You can come out now," He told the empty room. Behind him hiding underneath a disillusion charm was a girl his age. She undid the charm and suddenly standing behind him was one Susan Bones.

"Guess who?" She asked as she wrapped her small hands over his eyes from behind. He paused for a moment in fake thought.

"Umm…..Cho?" He asked jokingly.

She pulled her hands back, "Hmmph!" She whined before kicking him in the back of his knee.

"Hey…I was just kidding."

"It wasn't very funny," She said. "You already know everybody thinks you like her."

"But I don't."

"Well saying I am her sure isn't proving it to me!"

"I'm sorry," He said as he turned around and pulled her into a hug. "You're the only one I love, I promise."

"How much longer?" She asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"I don't know," He replied sadly. "If she realizes I don't even like her I'm sure her ugly friend Marietta will turn the D.A. in."

"Alright, but…"

"But what…?"

She smiled sinisterly, "You're going to have to work extra hard tonight."

"I can deal with that," He said as he squeezed her ass with his right hand. "Do you still have it in you?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Susan's a good girl, she didn't take it out."

Harry smiled and released the red-head from the hug. Catching her eye he nodded for her to proceed. She smiled and pulled her skirt up to reveal that she hadn't been wearing any panties during the meeting.

The boy who lived smiled enough to show his white teeth as he crouched down on his knees in front of her. His warm hands each grabbed one of her legs. They were cold and she stiffened for a moment before returning to normal.

He ran his hands up and down her legs for a moment as he stared at her wet pussy. His right hand stopped rubbing and instead reached for her opening and pulled out a small vibrator. His hands were covered in her cum as he turned it off. A mischievous look crossed his eyes and he licked the vibrator; tasting her juices.

"Susan did good?"

"Susan did excellent," He told her as he stood back up. His mouth found hers and they quickly engaged in some very wet, sloppy kissing. Their tongues fought each other for stimulation while Susan's hands interlocked with Harry's, the vibrator having fallen silently to the floor.

He broke the kiss after a minute, "How was it?"

She licked at her lips, "It was pretty easy, I only came twice." She paused for a moment, her lip upturned slightly in a way Harry found incredibly adorable. "I did have some trouble with incantations, but I just passed it off to Hannah as my attempt to cast silently."

"You always were good at making stuff up on the spot." He complimented her. "But next time I think we should turn up it up to high. Low was too easy for you."

However Susan wasn't listening, instead she had quickly pulled her skirt completely off and tossed it to the floor. Next she grabbed hold of both of Harry's arms and lifted herself off the ground. First she put her feet on Harry's chest for a moment but then pushed upward and wrapped her body around Harry's head, her pussy shoved in his face.

"I want my reward now Harry. Eat me!" She commanded him. He found it hard to object in his current circumstances so instead he did as she asked and started licking vigorously.

"Oh yeah Harry, that's the spot." She uttered quietly before he suddenly shoved his tongue deep into her. "OH! Oh yeah Harry, tongue-fuck me! Tongue-fuck me just like that!" She screamed as she abandoned all moral hesitancy.

Knowing she was soon to cum, Harry walked over to the bed the room had just made appear while he continued to lick her. "Right there, this is it!" She told him as he positioned himself on the bed. He felt her cum and quickly pushed her carefully off his face and onto the bed.

She lay there panting for a minute before pushing herself back up. "You're so good at that Harry!" Susan told Harry as she took the rest of her clothes off. "Now it's your turn!"

Quickly unbuttoning his pants she pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal his throbbing erection. Waiting not a moment longer she started sucking on his dick. She made sure not to miss a spot as she covered his member in her saliva.

Pulling her head back she took a breath. "Your amazing Harry! I almost forget how huge you are. It looks bigger every time I see you."

"Me? Big? But I thought I was the one to take your virginity, so how would you know if I was big?"

She smiled, "I just know, it's a woman thing."

"But you're not yet a woman," He said, deciding to tease her.

"Oh?" She said as she advanced upon him. "I am, you made me a woman. Your woman." She told him. "And now, it's time for your tit-fuck."

She grabbed hold of her nicely sized breasts and put them in between his still hard penis. Grabbing hold of her hands clenched on her boobs Harry started to move himself up and down. His dick went in and out of her boobs as he moaned in pleasure.

Enjoying the feeling of control Susan started to move her breasts. She and Harry had done this more than once and she learned just how to hit his pleasure spots. This continued for a few minutes until his moans became louder and Susan knew he was close. Pushing harder than before she watched as a stream of semen shot out of Harry's penis and covered her boobs. Another shot hit her in the face and the Hufflepuff licked the edge of her lips.

When Harry was finished Susan's boobs were covered with semen. "That was…amazing." He told her.

"Susan do good?" She asked him in the third person for dramatic effect.

"Susan do wonderful."

"Good, but don't lie there forever, were not finished!" And at that she started sucking on his balls this time while her hand worked his penis. It only took another few moments before Harry's penis was once more erect.

At this she got on her knees and rammed her butt in his face. "Alright no time to waste, plunge it in me! Fuck me Harry! Make me cum!" And Harry needed no more encouragement.

Grabbing the sides of her ass he poked his penis slightly into her pussy. Moving it in slowly for a moment for her sake; he was always cautious. Then realizing she was soon to be impatient Harry thrust it all the way inside of her. Susan let out a yell of pleasure before Harry continued to thrust into her.

"Oh deeper Harry," She moaned in pleasure. "Harder!" He obeyed as their pleasure increased so did his speed. Susan's moans became even louder before Harry suddenly pulled out. With excellent speed he flipped her over onto her back and quickly pushed himself back inside her.

This position seemed to invoke greater pleasure in both participants as both bodies moved with more passion. Their two bodies seemed to become one. "Oh damn!" She cried out. "Harry, I think I'm going to cum!"

"Me too," He told her. "Should I…?"

"No!" She screamed at him. "Don't pull out! I want you to cum in me!"

A few moments passed. "This is it!" He told her.

"Knock me up Harry!" She screamed. "Impregnate me with your cum!"

And before another word could be uttered both teenagers came. An explosion of pleasure appeared as their juices were released. Harry's cum shot through into Susan's pussy and there was a lot of it. It filled her up completely. For a minute neither moved; and they held each other, sweating and covered in juices.

Finally Harry slowly pulled out of Susan. Some of the cum inside of her pooled out onto the bed. His penis had shrunk to his normal size and the two started kissing softly as they held each other.

"Hey Harry," Susan broke the silence. "Next time, we should try anal." Harry gave a slight chuckle at this before continuing to kiss the red-head. A few minutes later they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next afternoon Harry was walking down the halls of Hogwarts beside his two friends Hermione and Ron. The two were on either side of him arguing about something. He wasn't really paying attention and found himself yawning.

With his eyes shut he wasn't watching where he was going and ran straight into someone. He fell onto the floor and when he looked he noticed it was Susan he had ran into. She had also fallen to the floor and her school books and all been knocked down with her.

"Oh I'm so sorry Susan," He apologized.

"It's okay Harry, I'm sure it was just an accident." She replied and they both started to pick up her books. After grabbing a few Harry noticed Hermione and Ron hadn't even noticed what happened and were already halfway across the hall still arguing.

"Hey isn't that moaning myrtle's bathroom?" He asked her.

"What class do you have next?" She replied.

"Divination."

"I have potions."

"You thinking…?" She just nodded her head quickly. And Harry Potter found himself five minutes later in the girls' bathroom fucking Susan Bones quite thoroughly. Secrecy wasn't the easiest life, but it had its benefits.


End file.
